Confiance
by Apollo16
Summary: Elle savait qu'elle n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça, mais il était trop tard. Désolé pour le résumé un peu pourri mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.


Elle se réveilla brusquement au milieu de la nuit sans savoir pourquoi, elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité et se rendre compte que c'était son petit ami qui l'avait réveillé, il faisait un cauchemars, elle savait bien qu'il en faisait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Il se débattait contre un ennemi imaginaire et gémissait dans son sommeil, après quelques secondes de réflexion elle décida d'appeler son nom, mais rien, elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule et il se réveilla brusquement, regardant frénétiquement partout autour de lui, il posa son regard sur elle et soupira de soulagement en la voyant. Elle lui laissa quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Une nouvelle fois il secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance ?

Il la regarda et elle vit aussitôt la colère dans ses yeux.

-Colby… Le supplia-t-elle, elle voulait s'excuser, elle savait qu'elle était allé trop loin.

-Il faut que je sorte.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit de leur chambre, elle soupira s'allongeant sur le lit, pourquoi ne réfléchissait-elle jamais avant de parler ? D'un autre côté Colby ne lui confiait pas grand-chose non plus, elle soupira espérant que ça s'arrangerait demain.

Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain Colby n'était pas là elle trouva une note lui disant qu'il avait emmené Eliot, son fils, à l'école et qu'il la verrait aujourd'hui au travail, elle soupira ça n'allait pas être une journée facile.

A peine arrivé au bureau David alla lui parler.

-Liz, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Colby ?

Liz hésita avant de prendre la parole alors David la devança avant qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de stupide.

-Et ne me répond pas rien, il est arrivé avant Don au bureau ce matin.

Alors il doit vraiment être en colère se dit Liz.

-Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit et n'a pas voulu m'en parler alors je lui aie dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi.

-Merde Liz, c'est la pire chose que tu pouvais lui dire, il n'y a qu'à toi en qui il a autant confiance. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais parlé à personne de ses cauchemars.

-Je sais, je voulais juste l'aider, mais je m'en veux.

-T'as intérêt à être convaincante pour qu'il te pardonne.

-Je sais.

La journée fut longue autant pour Liz que pour Colby, il partit le premier du bureau, Liz avait encore quelques dossiers à finir, elle partit une heure après lui, arrivé à son appartement elle ouvrit la porte avec la clé qu'il lui avait donné, elle fut étonné de trouver personne, ni Eliot, ni Colby, elle vérifia dans chaque pièce avant d'avoir une illumination en voyant l'océan. Elle descendit au bord de la plage et le trouva, il s'était changé et portait un short avec l'un de ses vieux tee-shirt de l'armée. Elle s'asseya silencieusement à côté de lui.

-Hey. Dit-elle.

-Hey.

-Je suis désolé pour cette nuit, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

-Je suis désolé aussi Liz.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est juste qu'il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas parler, peu importe qui me le demande, je suis désolé que tu ne fasses pas exception.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le silence régna, ni gênant, ni pesant, il était étonnamment apaisant, Liz savait que Colby la pardonnait et c'était le plus important. Colby après un certain temps prit la parole, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Eliot n'est pas mon fils biologique.

Elle lui fit face.

-Quoi de quoi tu parles ?

-Eliot n'est pas mon fils, du moins pas scientifiquement. Se répéta Colby avant de commencer son explication. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un lorsque j'ai fait ma rééducation après ce qui s'est passé en Afghanistan.,

Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait de la torture, elle avait vu ses cicatrices, elle se demandait si un jour il l'appellerait en utilisant ce mot mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire le laissant continué.

-Elle s'appelait Katie.

Liz sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle, avaient-ils eut une histoire, l'avait-il aimé plus qu'il ne l'aime mais encore une fois elle se tut de peur de faire une nouvelle erreur.

-Elle avait vécu presque exactement la même chose que moi, elle était tellement forte, nos thérapeutes avaient décidés de nous mettre ensemble aux séances de rééducation, parce qu'ils étaient convaincus que ça nous ferait du bien de parler de ce qu'on a vécu à quelqu'un qui savait ce que c'était .Et ils avaient raison. On est devenu très proche, je la considérais comme ma petite sœur.

Liz avait bien fait de tenir sa langue, elle attendait la suite de cette histoire avec une certaine impatience mais elle était surtout très heureuse qu'il lui fasse assez confiance.

-Katie avait un petit ami, je ne l'aimais pas trop, mais elle semblait amoureuse alors je n'ai rien dit. Mais un jour je l'ai retrouvé en larme chez elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il l'avait plaqué.

Colby fit une pause, il en voulait encore à cet homme d'avoir abandonné une femme aussi extraordinaire que Katie, mais peut-être que c'est mieux.

-J'ai pris soin d'elle et après neuf mois, Eliot est né, elle était tellement heureuse, et moi j'ai juré de protéger ce petit gars, mais je ne pouvais pas le protéger du destin.

Il fit une pause, la suite du récit n'était pas facile à raconter.

-Il avait un an quand elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, heureusement ce jour-là c'est moi qui le gardait, sinon il serait aussi mort. Je me souviens encore des flics qui sont venus chez moi pour m'annoncer sa mort, les services sociaux étaient là aussi, ils ont pris Eliot décrétant que je n'étais pas le tuteur légal.

Liz n'en revenait pas, il avait vécu tellement de chose, elle ne s'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

-J'avais décidé de me battre pour lui, il était tout ce qui me restait, mais j'avais des adversaires coriaces, les parents de Katie, il n'avait pas vu leurs fille depuis son départ en Afghanistan mais en apprenant qu'ils avaient un petit-fils ils avaient débarqué à L.A pour s'en occuper, je n'avais aucune chance contre eux.

De nouveau il fut une pause et Liz prit la parole.

-Alors comment tu as fait ?

-Moi je n'ai rien fait. Katie avait écrit une lettre, comme beaucoup de militaire elle s'était préparée au pire. Dans cette lettre elle me désignait comme tuteur légal de son fils s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Liz hocha la tête, elle comprenait qu'Eliot signifie tant aux yeux de Colby c'était son fils mais en plus un souvenir de cette femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

-Tu vois Liz, je te fais confiance, je n'ai jamais raconté sa à personne.

Elle hocha la tête avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule se demandant comment elle avait pu croire une seconde qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

**FIN**


End file.
